LEGO Dimensions 2: The Second Mashup
Category:Sequels '''LEGO Dimensions 2: The Second Mashup '''is an upcoming Lego-themed action-adventure toys-to-life video game developed by Travelers Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PS4, IOS and Android devices. It is the sequel to LEGO Dimensions and will hit stores in North America on September 25, 2018. Story After the defeat of Lord Vortech, he returns to hatch a new plan to destroy the LEGO multiverse once and for all. He stumbles upon a new planet that is used to control everything in the universe. It is said that if all the Foundation Elements are united, it will create an ultimate weapon to control the entire multiverse. Lord Vortech uses that new power, summoning an new army of bad guys to help him find these new building bricks of LEGO civilization. More people have agreed, more other people have rebelled and only the combined powers of a new generation of LEGO heroes can join forces to stop this new threat. Game Overview With even more new characters joining in on the fun, you're ready for one of the ultimate mashups to end all mashups. Play through full-movie experiences with this year's biggest blockbusters with immersive 6-level Story Packs, and get ready to rumble in all-new Adventure World Wrestling Arenas where you can challenge friends in 4-player competitive tiny Wrestling Rings and go on a new quest to save the LEGO multiverse, as you go on 14-Levels to stop Lord Vortech from a hatching a whole new plan to dominate the LEGO universe. So grab your characters and make more room for the new ones, you're gonna need an even bigger imagination! Franchises Year 3 * Marvel * Pirates of The Caribbean * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory * Despicable Me * Nexo Knights * Red Dwarf * Minecraft * Futurama * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Goosebumps * Star Wars * Angry Birds * Namco Arcade * Spongebob Squarepants * Ben 10 * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Disney * Lab Rats * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Steven Universe *Dinosaurs (Franchise) *Bruce Almighty *Spectahman Year 4 * The Hobbit * Regular Show * Indiana Jones * G.I Joe * Harry Potter: Voldemort Origins * Men In Black * Exo-Suit * The LEGO Justice League Movie * The Mask * The Iron Giant * Baywatch * Young Justice Unite! * DC Super Hero Girls * Super Mario * King Kong * S.C.O.O.B. * Mighty Med Cameos * Family Guy * American Dad * The Walking Dead * NCIS * The Lorax * Terraria * Alien * Mostly Ghostly: Who Let The Ghosts Out * Mega Man * Transformers * Piranha * Teen Wolf * The Karate Kid * The Smurfs * Galaxy Quest * The Predator * Paranormal Activity * Mortal Kombat * Class * DC's Legends of Tomorrow * Cats And Dogs * Kirby * Fast And Furious * Gamecube * More Internet Memes * The Chronicles of Narnia * The Black Hole * Muppets (Film Franchise) * Sharknado * The Terminator * Godzilla * Alien * Batman: The Animated Series * Gnomeo And Juliet * Young Justice * Spaceballs *Ace Ventura Waves * Wave 1.2 * Wave 2.2 * Wave 3.2 * Wave 4.2 * Wave 5.2 * Wave 6.2 * Wave 7.2 * Wave 8.2 * Wave 9.2 * Wave 10.2 Wrestling * The Dojo (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Wonka's Chocolate Factory (Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory) * Gru's Lair (Despicable Me) * TBA (Red Dwarf) * The Ender World (Minecraft) * Planet Express building (Futurama) * The Technodrome (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * TBA (Goosebumps) * Piggy Island (Angry Birds) * TBA (Namco Arcade) * The Flying Dutchman's Ship (Spongebob Squarepants) * TBA (Ben 10) * Northern Air Temple (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * WeSaySo Co. Building (Dinosaurs)